


Gaming Nights

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, For Once I wrote a cute fic, Gaming Nerds, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Akira is resting after getting hurt in Mementos, Futaba and him have a small gaming night.





	Gaming Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Poop I can write a cute fic?
> 
> That's a surprise.
> 
> Normally I don't write cutesy fics but someone commissioned Akira and Futaba hanging out and I kinda just... did art and fanfic for them?
> 
> This is so old I don't even remember which one was the commission rip-
> 
> Happy Birthday Futaba~ Uploading this on your birthday! :P
> 
> Enjoy the cuteness!

Futaba sat on her bed, package in hand. She had just ordered a new game for herself and Akira to play. Until she realized they can't. Akira doesn't have the right gaming system, and since he broke his leg on a mission... he can't drop by.

This made her feel worse because she promised him a fun new game... What could she tell him now? That the new fun game wouldn't play on his old game console? Futaba let out a large sigh. She didn't want to make him sad.

Futaba threw her arms up and let out a loud noise of annoyance. Sojiro knocked on her door because of the noise. “Futaba, are you okay?”

Futaba sat up fast, hiding the game under her pillow, “I'm Fine!” She quickly shouted back, hoping it would appease the God of Coffee, Sojiro Sakura.

Sojiro however, didn't quit. He sighed, “Futaba. Can I come in? Or could you come to the door?”

Futaba sighed, going to the door, and opening it up slightly, “Yes?”

Sojiro tapped his foot, “that game you ordered for you and Akira you don't have the console. Is that right?” Futaba nods slightly, being silent. “Well, it just so happens I won something earlier today and I thought you could give it to Akira, too.” He pulled from behind him a brand new console, which was the same one needed for the game, and a new TV.

Futaba gasped, eyes wide. She knew that Sojiro didn't just 'win' them. He must have went out and bought this console for her and Akira to use... She looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes, a feeling of joy took over her and she hugged Sojiro tightly, with the world's brightest smile on her face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira lay on his bed, throwing up a small medicine ball that Ryuji brought him. Since the ball had some weight it felt like he could still train without worrying about hurting his leg. He turned his head slightly as he heard Futaba walk up the stairs, “Oh hey Futaba-” He noticed the girl carrying a game console box, a TV and the promised game.

“I bought the game. Sojiro 'won' the rest”, She winked.

Akira laughed slightly, smiling because he was happy that Sojiro wanted to treat him. He shuffled himself up and rested his leg on the chair, “Help me to the couch and I'll help you set it up.” He smiled softly and with her help, they managed to set up and play the latest game.

The two kids decided to play non-stop as Akira couldn't really go downstairs and help out Sojiro in the Café. Akira felt bad but promised that when he got better he'd help out non-stop for a week. Luckily the two managed to finish half of the game before Futaba had to go home. She looked at Akira and gave him a hug, “when we're done with this game completely... why don't we put your older TV back?”

Akira smiled softly, “I was going to save up to buy another small desk so I could play newer games with you alongside every single retro game we enjoy~” He smiled happily. “Sound fun~!”

Futaba laughed slightly, smiling. When her memories switched back to the event that caused this all...

\---------------------------------------

 _The group slowly drove through mementos; it was time for Makoto to drive. They were ready to enter a fight, it was all going as they had planned. When suddenly a shadow almost hurt one of them. Akira quickly jumped in the way of the attack and got his leg hurt._. 

_The wound was much worse before they fixed it up in Mementos then took him to Tae. She told them he had a small bone break, and wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a bit._. 

_They lied and said he tripped in gym, however, they knew that if he hadn't protected them from getting hurt, he wouldn't have been hurt. They all knew that they could have taken one hit, but they realized that Akira just wanted to keep them safe and make them as safe as he felt...._. 

_Futaba felt the worst, and most responsible... after all.. He was saving her._. 

\----------------------------------------

Futaba hung her head down low, frowning, “I'm sorry-”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because If I hadn't gotten in the way we wouldn't have been in this me-”

“Are you really going to blame yourself for my actions? Futaba... really. I wanted to keep you safe because you’re precious to us. Remember that I said I'd always protect you from danger? That goes for inside Mementos, Palaces alongside the real world okay?”

Futaba sniffled and hugged the boy tightly, “f-fine but you owe me big time for this... i-ice cream sounds... good.”

Akira laughs, “okay okay~ I'll take you for Ice Cream~!” He laughed and kissed her cheek, shuffling his chair carefully over to his bed and getting back onto the bed. “Paint me like one of your fren-”

“I told you to only make that joke to Yusuke...” She laughed slightly, turning off the TV and game console, sitting on Akira's bed with the controller in hand. “...Promise me that you aren't mad at me for getting you hurt?”

“I swear on my Personas.” He smiled at her.

“pft. Swear on your Personas? Dorky.” She snickered, “what are you the comedy relief?”

“No that's Morgana-”

“HEY! I'm right here you know!” Morgana pouted as he jumped carefully onto the bed, plopping himself on Akira's head, “And just so you know, Ryuji's place is REALLY boring sometimes.”

Futaba and Akira laughed slightly and petted Morgana, the two giving smiles to each other happy in the knowledge knowing that when Akira's leg was better, they could get back to stealing hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I love their family-like dynamic ;v; its so cute!


End file.
